


Deserving

by ArlenaTheWriter



Series: Dust Angst [4]
Category: Dusttale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Antagonist Dies, Dust Sans has feelings, Female Protagonist, Murder, Protagonist dies, Slight battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlenaTheWriter/pseuds/ArlenaTheWriter
Summary: Fear lit the white lights in the healer’s eyesockets as she stumbled back. Her white cloak, wet from the rain, clung to her faded orange jacket. She fell to the ground with a thud, looking up quickly at her aggressor.





	Deserving

**Author's Note:**

> Using a female OC named Selune.  
> Her occupation is a therapist, who works especially in criminal therapy and PTSD.

Fear lit the white lights in the healer’s eye sockets as she stumbled back. Her white cloak, wet from the rain, clung to her faded orange jacket. She fell to the ground with a thud, looking up quickly at her aggressor. The last thing she wanted was to be caught off-guard again. Her face was normally young and bright, but it was now clouded over with a held-back terror. She managed a naive smile, but it fell slightly as her aggressor moved forward. With a flash of purple, her gray soul turned blue and she found herself being pinned to the ground.

A sadomasochistic look shone in the schizophrenic’s eyes, as Dust moved forward, his blood soaked slippers barely making a sound. A blood stained bone, broken to a point, was in his gloved hand. A red and torn scarf wrapped around his neck in a wet clump, the fabric laying limp despite the wind. He fully knew that the healer would not deal damage to him. No, the young and naive skeleton was too much of a pacifist to even attempt to summon her magic. So the murderer stood in front of her, fully exposed and waiting.

The healer shot him another smile, but didn’t move an inch. “You don’t have to do this, Dust.” She spoke softly, her eyes traitorously darting to the weapon in his hand. “I can help you, just like I helped Nightmare. **”**

Dust growled, a key signal for her to stop talking. She had taken Error, and Nightmare both. Each one of them abandoning their ways as killers. He scoffed. Like anyone could leave their murderous ways. Killing was like eating potato chips, as Horror once said. You can’t stop at just one.

“I know you are afraid, but you are alone, Dust.” the healer was gaining confidence from the murderer’s silence.”You entire team has agreed to giving therapy a try. Why won’t you give in and follow them. You know it’s safe.” Her voice never once raised or changed from it’s quiet and calm tone. The fact that she was so well composed caused anger to surge through Dust’s body, though he did not show it. If this was a game of staying composed, well, the schizophrenic planned to win.

“I don’t need help from you, shrink.” The young skeleton clearly winced at the nickname, probably having heard it many times. Dust took the wince as a victory, knowing that the healer often found pride in not showing her emotions or opinions.

“There is no reason to be afraid,” the healer spoke again, doing her best to regain the ground she lost. “There is no reason to shy away from the comforts of a new life.” She had chosen her words carefully, making sure that she did not promise something she could not supply. She could not give him sanity. She could not fully stop the screams in his head or his lust to feel hated. And because of that falter, Dust knew that she could not give him what he truly needed.

“I will not live in your prison of a world, and you will not take any more of my men.” He snarled in response, a Gaster Blaster forming behind him just out of habit. His grip on the bone in his hand tightened and a large crack soon formed alongside one of the edges.

“Let me help-”

The healer’s words were cut off as five bones found their way into her back, and the young skeleton collapsed. She didn’t scream, she didn’t gasp for breath. Instead, the healer closed her eyes and let out a pained sigh. While she still had her composure, Dust found that his calm mind was now racing, and guilt surged through his soul. However, he did his best to push back his emotions. This was his job, what he was condemned to do for the rest of his life. _Now they’ll really hate you,_ He though and instantly felt sick as the words coursed through his brain.

The murderer knelt beside the healer, who was still alive. She didn’t speak, she didn’t move, she just stayed there and waited. She waited to drift away, for she knew it would happen. Even if Dust showed mercy now, there would be no possible way to stop the bleeding and repair the damages in time.

The bones disintegrated and the healer fell completely to the ground with a thud. She winced for a moment, but then relaxed. As Dust sat there, next to the bleeding healer, he watched her breathing slow to a peaceful stop. His mind was deathly silent as he ran his blue and red eyes over her still body. Gently, he laid her on her back and drew a cross on her forehead in blood.

His job done, the sadomasochist stood up and walked away slowly, the healer’s body turning to dust behind him.

  
“None of us deserve what we end up with, Selune.”


End file.
